


Know the waters sweet but blood is thicker (and that much harder to erase)

by SweetNightingale09



Category: Dracula Untold (2014)
Genre: But he really loves his baby brother, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Vlad is a selfish little prick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2969366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNightingale09/pseuds/SweetNightingale09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making and breaking of two brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the waters sweet but blood is thicker (and that much harder to erase)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apeirophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Born in the Caul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546960) by [apeirophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/pseuds/apeirophobia). 
  * Inspired by [Forged by Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660441) by [apeirophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeirophobia/pseuds/apeirophobia). 



> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine and this work was totally inspired by the amazing works by apeirophobia.

From the moment his mother announces that she is with child, Vlad thinks, it has ruined his life. Mother couldn't play with him as much because she was always tired. He couldn't have his favorite sweetmeats at dinner because the mere smell of them made mother sick. He had to move all his toys to the new room on the other side of the nursery to make room for the baby; (the new room was still in the nursery and he had gotten more toys for it but why should he have to move his toys! It was his room!) And the absolute worst was that mother couldn't cuddle him properly on his lap because her belly was too big! As if that wasn’t bad enough ever since it had come…

“Mother,” Vlad shrieked, as he snatched his figurines from his ten-month old brother Radu, “Mother he’s drooling on my soldiers, make him stop!”

Vasilissa sighed as she scooped up baby Radu who was babbling cheerfully at his older brother. Five year old Vlad was much too busy inspecting his general for damage to notice, or care about is younger sibling. “He just wants to play with you sweetheart, you must learn to share.”

Vlad scowled fiercely at the little monster in his mother’s arm and whirled toward their (his!) playroom. They were his toys, father had them commissioned for him and if he didn’t want to share them with it then he wouldn’t!

He had no sooner gone three steps when it began to wail.

“What’s wrong with it now?” Vlad huffed, turning to glare balefully at the little rat currently crying into his mother’s neck.

“He is upset because you are leaving,” Let it never be said that Vasilissa didn’t know how to manipulate a man, even if that man was her five year old son.

Vlad’s expression went immediately from angry (pouty) to curious. “Why?”

“You are his older brother,” she replied, “he loves you best.”

“Really?” Vlad immediately walked closer to his mother, “Let me see him,” he demanded with all the imperiousness in his tiny body.

His mother acquiesced and knelt in front of him with the now whimpering baby. She turned him from her neck so that he faced his older brother; immediately the baby let out a squeal of delight and latched onto his brother’s hair.

“You see,” Vasilissa said with a knowing grin, “you are his brother; his most favorite person.”

It was a nice feeling, Vlad thought to himself, causing that much happiness in one person; not by being smart and reading well, like he had to for his father’s approval; or by being a good boy, like he had to for his mother and her ladies, but by just existing.

And for all his drooling and crying, he supposed, as he moved it’s (Radu’s) hand from hair to his own hand, he would feel rather sad if Radu went away forever now too.

‘His most favorite person,’ Vlad grimaces as Radu places sloppy baby kisses all over his face. ‘His most favorite person and I wouldn't have it any other way.’

(He still won’t share his toy soldiers though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are love!


End file.
